robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by Christophee. New facts for consideration New facts go at the top of the list. All information contributed here must be verified. Please make sure that the fact is not already included on the list. Thank you. *...that in the Semi-Finals of Series 5 and Series 6, Razer defeated the robot that had just defeated Wild Thing in the losers melee in the second round? *...that the winner and runner-up of German Robot Wars, Black Hole and Tsunami, actually fought in the first round of the series? *...that Leighbot was captained by a man named Robin Williams? *...that Series 2 was the only UK series to feature a third place playoff in which both robots were still fully functional? *...that Mammoth faced a robot from Team Typhoon in 3 out of the 4 battles it fought in? *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning champion never to make a Grand Final again? *...that Team Cold Fusion is technically the only team to have entered both Series 1 and 7, despite having completely different team members and completely different robots? *...that Razer, Milly-Ann Bug and Pussycat were in the same heat in Series 2 and 4? *...that the heat semi-finalists from Heat M of Series 3 all reached at least 2 series semi-finals? *...that Cerberus and Diotoir have astonishing similarities; both encountered huge amounts of misfortune regarding weapons, made the heat final of Series 3, fought in the First World Championship representing a foreign country, returned as a seed for Series 4 but was easily defeated by a flipper, fought in a Tag Team in Extreme 1, and made a one-off appearance in Extreme 2 which it lost quite easily? *...that Bamm Bamm and Lizzard were the only robots to reach both Grand Finals of Dutch Robot Wars, but neither of them won their heat on both occasions having each received a "wildcard" in one of the series? *...that robots from Team Oblivion always lost to a seeded machine in the main series? *...that Behemoth was flipped out of the arena in the same series as both of its own Out of the Arena flips? *...that Storm 2 was the only robot to throw another out of the arena without the use of a moving weapon? *...that 7 out of the 12 robots from the Extreme Series 2 Tag Team Terror that fought in Series 7 reached at least a heat final? * ...that Chaos 2 and Pussycat are the only two competitor robots to have appeared as playable robots in every Robot Wars video game? *...that had Anarchy defeated Tornado in Series 6, it would have fought Hypno-Disc in a rematch from Series 3, and if it had won, it would have fought Dominator 2 in a grudge match from Series 4? *...that Gravedigger and Darke Destroyer were in the same heat in Series 3 and 4? *...that Razer won 35 head-to-head battles, with Firestorm winning 29? *...that the final four in the Extreme Series 2 Annihilator all lost in the first round of Series 6? *...that despite the huge success, Razer is one of the worst performing semi-finalists, only reaching the semi-finals twice out of five attempts? *...that Invertabrat and Darke Destroyer 2 returned to Series 4 unseeded, despite making the heat final of the previous war and despite robots who performed poorer than they receiving seeds? *...that X-Terminator lost both its Tag Team Terrors due to its partner breaking down, and Mega Morg/Mini Morg broke down in both Tag Teams? *...that despite fighting in four UK Championships, Aggrobot never fought a seeded robot in one of them? *...that if Tsunami had defeated X-Terminator and reached the Grand Final of Series 7 alongside Typhoon 2, Storm 2 and Tornado, then all four finalists would have been named after a type of extreme weather condition? *...that out of all the Series Semi-Finalists in the Fourth Wars, only Firestorm and Steg 2 have never been in an annihilator or mayhem qualifier? *...that 8 out of the 14 robots to flip a robot out of the arena on more than one occasion have been flipped out themselves? *...that Hydra, Barber-Ous, Shredder and Supernova all lost in the first round of Series 5 to a seed, made the heat final of Series 6, and lost in the first round of Series 7, before fighting in a side competition at the end? *...that Jonathan Pearce and The Hassocks Hog team live in two neighbouring villages? *...that Ming 3, The Hassocks Hog, Immortalis and Revolution 2 were in the same qualifier, with Ming 3 winning, and The Hassocks Hog and Revolution 2 receiving a discretionary place? *...that both Cassius and Cassius Chrome's names originated from Cassius Clay (Muhammed Ali)? *...that danger of injury from robots ultimately caused Rex Garrod to retire from Robot Wars competition in protest? *...that hoverbots were permitted by Robot Wars? *...that Team Cassius and Team Chaos worked as one team to help with the building of Recyclopse and Robot The Bruce? *...that Detonator is worth around 50p, whilst Napalm costs around $7000? *...that each time an Adams Family machine was defeated in the first round of the semi-finals, it lost to the reigning champion? *...that if Terrorhurtz had participated in and won its Seventh Wars heat, Storm 2 would have fought the 3rd, 2nd and 1st seed in a row? *...that Gravity based its pneumatics system on Dantomkia, who visited Holland for a Robot Rumble? *...that the four newcomers of Heat D in Series 5 were defeated in the first round by the four veterans? *...that Scorpion and Invertabrat were the only two robots out of eight in the Series 4 Tag Team Terror that were not seeded the main competition? *...that Bigger Brother was the highest ever seed to be flipped out of the arena? *...that Recyclopse was the first machine to use a moving weapon to flip over an opponent? *...that Atomic holds the record for most OotA flips in a row at 4? *...that Spawn of Scutter was the only machine from Team Spawn not to break down (not from damage sustained by other robots)? *...that every single defeated machine in Heat J of Series 5 was pitted? *...that Cassius and Groundhog were the exact same weight, despite the size difference? *...that both Extreme 1 Annihilator runners-up failed to qualify for Series 5? *...that the Hypno-Disc vs Atomic battle in Heat B of the Fifth Wars is the only time that two seeded machines have met in Round 2 of any heat in any series? Previous fun facts Previous facts removed from the template will be displayed here. *...that both of Iron Awe 2's losses were due to being flipped out of the arena, and that robots from Team Iron Awe have been flipped out the arena three times in total? *...that the 23rd and 24th Out of the Arena flips were both against S3 in battles that included Firestorm? *...that Heat N of Series 3 was comprised of three World Championship competitors, none of whom represented England? *...that Disc-O-Inferno and Hassocks Hog 2 were in the same qualifier for Series 7, along with Sabre Tooth, who failed to qualify after being destroyed by Disc-O-Inferno? *...that both Vader and IG-88 fought The Stag in the first round of their respective Heat Final-reaching wars? *...that all robots that reached the Arena Stage of Heat L in the Second Wars lost in the first round of Series 3? *...that in Series 5, 6 and 7, the top seed and the bottom seed faced each other? *...that every house robot apart from Sir Killalot was flipped over by a flipping or lifting device? *...that robots from the same team in Series 7 (Velocirippa and Mighty Mouse, Zorro and Ming Dienasty, and IG-88 and Vader) could not meet before the Grand Final due to their placings in the heats? *...that General Carnage 2 was the only machine to flip a robot out of the arena and not reach at least the heat final? *...that Scraptosaur defeated both Gravity and Tough As Nails in its heat in the second series of Dutch Robot Wars? *...that Chaos 2's final OotA flip was against Iron Awe 2, and Dantomkia's first OotA flip was against Mighty Mouse, in the very next battle? *...that the Series 7 All-Stars only allowed robots in if they had fought in 5 or more wars, but Dantomkia was put in because Spawn Again, Thermidor 2, Ming Dienasty, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Supernova, X-Terminator and Bulldog Breed were unavailable? *...that all five of Barber-Ous's defeats resulted in it being pitted? *...that the Ming team always lost in the first round of odd-numbered series, and in the second round of even-numbered series? *...that Kan Opener and 13 Black were in the same qualifier for Series 6, along with Boudicca and Retribution, with 13 Black winning and Kan Opener receiving a discretionary place? *...that only once out of five times did the machine that finished third in the previous series get seeded number 3? *...that the first and last machines to be thrown by the arena floor flipper were Behemoth and Crushtacean respectively, who met in the heats of Series 5 and 7? *...that nine of the twelve robots that lost in their heat finals in the Sixth Wars either did not enter or lost in Round 1 of the Seventh Wars? *...that out of all the eleven robots equipped with a flipper in the Semi-Finals of the Seventh Wars, none of them reached the Grand Final? *...that the machine seeded eighth never went on to win its heat? *...that all of the odd-numbered annihilators lasted for the full five rounds, but all the even-numbered annihilators skipped rounds due to robots dropping out? *...that Dantomkia holds the record for the most flips out of the arena at 9? *...that every Tag Team Terror reigning champion was defeated in the first round by the eventual winners? *...that three times out of five, Bulldog Breed and Team Kat were in the same heat of the main UK series? *...that Suicidal Tendencies lost in the third round of everything it fought it except a forfeited appearance? *...that the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team met and designed their robot over the internet? *...that every battle The Grim Reaper was in ended in a judges decision? *...that in the Sumo, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team put salt in their robots jaws so that they could spread it like real sumo wrestlers? Category:Featured Content